


Life has a point sometimes

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Life gives you lemons, Life gives you peter, Poor Tony Stark, post-airport scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Life give me a will to live.And then peter falls from the ceiling.





	Life has a point sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't own or make any profit of Marvel its characters or this fanfiction.  
This came to me browsing pinterest.

Tony was reclining on his couch with his 2nd cup of coffee and a report for the damage to the airport in Germany. The damages were not as extensive on paper as they seemed in person, the plane could be salvaged with minimal repairs and the concrete just needed to be smoothed down.

He sighed as he put down his coffee and rested his head in his hands, so much destruction all because the so called ‘hero team’ were splitting at the seams, they just couldn’t hold themselves together to sort out the accords and now look, the world was afraid of them, and this would not help their case of not being a public threat.

He leaned back against the couch with a sigh, “life, give me a will to live”.

And just like that, Peter fell from above and into his lap.

“I am so sorry mister Stark! I fell asleep on the ceiling; I am so Sorry please forgive me!”

Tony was dumbfounded, did that just happen?

He stared at the flushed and stuttering teen in his lap and smiled, ok maybe life has a point.

“It’s okay kid, besides, we need to get you to the airport and make a cover story for your aunt”

Peter, still blushing and looking away, nodded in agreement and climbed off Tony’s lap. Tony followed as they headed to the car with Happy already waiting.

As they drove towards queens, Tony looked over at Peter, he was still a little red but had a smile larger than Pepper’s reports on his face. Tony smiled himself, yeah, maybe life had a good point now and then.


End file.
